<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Potion Seller and the Wolf by BunnyBopper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016638">The Potion Seller and the Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper'>BunnyBopper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based on selkie folklore, fairytale AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is used to being alone. The people of the village tolerate him just long enough to obtain their next useful potion, then whisper accusations of witchcraft behind his back. But a chance encounter in the forest just might change things forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A surprise in the forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The forest held few surprises for Severus Snape. Over the years, he had combed every inch of its earthy floor, searched under every rock, and examined the hollows of every tree in his hunt for useful ingredients. As he trudged along his well-worn route, he knew exactly what lay around the next corner from the tallest tree to the tiniest toadstool. The fact that everything was always where he expected it to be was one of the few comforting things in his life. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had even made his home at the forest's edge. Mostly for convenience's sake - being a Potion's Seller, he spent more time here than anywhere else – but also to be as far away from the townsfolk as possible. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His weekly trip into the village was something Severus had come to dread. The people there would glare at him or avert their gaze as he passed. Children would snigger and shout 'Look out! Here comes the witch!' before scarpering off in every direction when they saw him coming. Those that were drunk enough would jeer openly at him, though so far, they had never grown violent. Although, if it wasn't for his Lord's protection, Severus suspected they would have done so by now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was under no illusions; the people of the village loathed him. Nevertheless, it didn't stop them from making the long trek to his cottage and hammering on his door (even during the small hours) begging for something to cure their child's fever, coax their prized hen to start laying again or banish their haemorrhoids. Hypocrites one and all. If Severus didn't need their coin to buy his bread, he would happily never set eyes on any of them again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he never had to worry about running into anybody here. The villagers said this forest was cursed, that it was filled with everything from mischievous hinkypunks to wicked shapeshifters, just waiting to trick the next fool who wandered into their path. Of course, there were no such things, but Severus had never done anything to quiet the rumours. He was quite happy to have the forest to himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it really was a beautiful place, especially on a day like today. Even through the densely packed trees, the sun flitted down upon him, making him almost regret bringing the thick, black cloak he always wore. He loosened it slightly around his neck but kept it on as he ploughed on towards his destination. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, when Severus thought about it, he realised that he had never seen a single living soul in this forest. Occasionally he would be watched by a bold deer while he collected nightshade, or a small animal - too quick for him to identify but definitely a rodent of some kind - would scamper beneath his feet while he picked berries, snatching any that fell from his basket. Once he even came across a dog. A mangy, beaten thing that has obviously run away from whatever cruelty his master was putting him through, choosing to fend for himself out here instead. Severus even considered taking it in (as much as he hated to admit it, he was a lonely man), but by the time he'd return from his cottage with some meat to tempt it back, the dog had gone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Severus had never come across another person. Not until today anyway. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had been in this clearing countless times and each time it had contained nothing more than an abundance of pretty (but more importantly useful) wildflower. But today, right in the centre, lay a man. Naked as the day he was born! Fast asleep on top of what looked to be a pile of furs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hesitated. Fighting the instinct to turn and flee, he began to warily approach the sleeping form. His first thought was that this was some drunk who'd lost his way, but what would he be doing all the way out here? But as he crept closer, Severus saw the man was injured. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Great red gashes stretched across his bare chest and blood pooled underneath him turning the grey furs black. Was he attacked by some animal? But what happened to his clothes? Thoughts of the dark creatures the villagers spoke of flitted through Severus' mind, but he quickly chased them away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It only then occurred to Severus that perhaps the man was not sleeping at all and was, in fact, dead. Still wary, Severus took a few steps closer until he was hovering over him. Up close, Severus could see that he was a tall man who looked as though he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Sandy hair covered much of his face, but from what Severus could see, his features were handsome, in a gentle sort of way. Trying not to let his gaze drop below the naked man's waist, Severus hastily took off his own cloak, using it to cover the man's modesty. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus also saw that, although his lips were pale from loss of blood, warm breath still past through them. Not dead then. After another moment's hesitation, Severus crouched down, intent on assessing the damage further. Up close, he could see the wound had not been inflicted by an animal at all: this was the work of a sword. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Severus knew he had no choice but to lend this stranger his aid, for if word arose that a person had been killed in these woods - not by some shapeshifting fae but by his fellow man - Severus would be the first one suspected. And the villagers would do more than just run him out of town. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the man's luck was about to turn as he had collapsed in the very spot where one of the forest's most precious resources grew, and indeed the plant Severus had been on his way to gather that morning: yarrow. The wildflower just so happened to be the best thing for open wounds. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a trembling hand, Severus hurried to tear up as many of the little white flowers he could find before shoving them into his mouth. (With no mortar and pestle to hand, his own spit and teeth would have to suffice.) Once chewed to mush, Severus spat the plant into his hand and began applying it to the man's injuries. Their healing effect was almost immediate, stemming the steady tide of blood that flowed from his chest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was a little startling; Severus had never seen any plant work so quickly. He had no time for contemplation, however. The man still needed potion. Thankfully, Severus always carried the basics with him and began to rummage around in his satchel. It took more than a few frustrating seconds to find all the vials he needed under the mountain of plants and fungi he had already gathered on his way here, and by the time he looked up from his bag, a pair of bright, amber eyes were staring back at him. The mysterious man was awake and already getting unsteadily to his feet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"S-stay back!" the man panted, casting off Severus' cloak as though it would burn him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus held up his potion-laden hands in a placating gesture. "Stranger, be still! I am simply trying to-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the man was paying him no heed. Quick as a flash, he scooped up his furs and ran. Severus tried calling out to him again to no avail. He could only watch the man limp away - far faster than he should have been able to - and wonder just what story he was going to take back to the village. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then something very strange happened. As he ran, the stranger whipped the skins around his body, but instead of covering him like a cloak they seemed to...become him. The grey fur latched on to his skin, spreading over it until there was no more pink flesh to be seen. At the same time, the man's body began to contort and change until he was no longer a man at all, but a wolf. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All this happened so fast that the creature barely broke its stride, and almost as soon as the transformation had finished, the beast vanished into the trees. For a moment Severus simply stood; mouth agape, unable to believe his eyes. Then he, too, ran. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoning his satchel, Severus began hurtling through the trees without a thought as to what direction he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get as far away from whatever he just saw as quickly as possible. When his burning lungs could carry him no further, he finally stopped to gain his bearings and navigate a path back to his cottage, keeping one eye over his shoulder the whole time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was safely back in his cottage, the first thing Severus set about doing was to brew some valerian tea in the hope of calming his nerves. By the time he'd finished his second cup, he was able to put his thoughts into some semblance of order. So, it was true: the forest really was cursed. Was that...thing...the only one? Or were there more? Had they been watching Severus all this time? Each questioned he asked himself seemed to birth a thousand more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took a final anxious sip of tea before letting his cup clatter back onto its saucer. The truth was he had bigger things to worry about than shapeshifters for the time being. For in his haste, he had fled the forest without his yarrow. The flowers had to be picked by dawn's light the morning after the full moon otherwise they would be useless. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned into his hands. Without that vital ingredient, he would be unable to brew the potion his Lord demanded of him every month. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Severus believed that the Lord feared him just as much as the common folk did, there was something he feared far more: his own mortality. The Lord had a sickness, a curse of the blood some said, and that potion was so far the only thing Severus had discovered to keep it at bay. As long as he were able to provide this to him every month, Severus' safety was guaranteed, but if he ever chose to defy him...well, all those who did swiftly met their own end. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rap </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rap</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rap</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door sent Severus' heart leaping into his throat. Not yet surely? The Lord often sent on of his men to check on the potion's progress but this was far too soon for him to be expected to- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rap </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rap</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rap</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus sprung to his feet. He guessed it was that one with the blond ponytail, the one who thought so highly of himself. He seemed to enjoy barging into Severus' cottage and casting looks of disdain at his modest possessions. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rap </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Rap</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> RAP.  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, alright! I'm coming!" shouted Severus as the incessant knocking grew ever louder. Then he threw open his front door and screamed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in his doorway, wearing nothing but the cloak Severus had abandoned in the forest, was the man himself. At least, he looked like a man again for now, but Severus knew what he truly was: a beast. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A beast that was still tapping a first in mid-air as if it wasn't quite sure how knocking worked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stumbled backwards in his haste to get away from the thing. He kept backing away until he bumped into one of the many shelves that held the ingredients for his potions. The beast simply stood looking at him. It hadn't bothered to brush the leaves from Severus cloak, and it was draped around its body so haphazardly that most of his chest was still visible. Somehow this only served to make it seem more threatening. Not taking his eyes from it, Severus reached behind himself and frantically began searching through his drawers for something to protect himself with. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please...don't be afraid..." the beast called out in a voice laced with trickery. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus' eye widened as the shapeshifter made its way cautiously over his threshold and closer toward him. He had hoped it would be unable to enter without an invitation. Or was that vampires? Even through the rising panic, he kept up the desperate search of his stores. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I ran away before...you see...I thought you were going to hurt me." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus knew it was trying to lure him into a trap, but he wasn't fooled. The thing stepped closer toward him again. It carried something in its hands, but Severus was more concerned about keeping an eye on those teeth (that could transform into fangs at any moment) to see what it was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his fist closed around what he was searching for. Just as the beast was almost upon him, Severus thrust the handful of berries into its face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of shrinking back in fear, the beat just looked at him again. This time with its head cocked to one side in apparent confusion. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Rowan berries?" it asked. "Is this another one of your cures? Thank you but I seem to be all patched up." The beast spread Severus' cloak even wider to reveal the rest of its bare chest. To Severus' amazement, the wound was completely gone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus lowered his weaponised berries, feeling sillier than he should have considering he was probably just about to be mauled to death. Trust the part about rowan berries being the only thing to repel a shapeshifter to be the only part of the villagers' tales to be superstitious nonsense. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So then, what is it you wish of me, beast?" Severus asked, willing his voice not to shake. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of you? Nothing!" the shapeshifter replied, smiling warmly. It held out whatever was in its hands. "I just wanted to return this to you." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus willed himself to look down at the beast's offering. His eyes widened at the sight of his own satchel, filled to the brim with freshly picked yarrow. Was the creature really offering Severus the one thing he desperately needed? And all he had to do was reach out and take it? If this were some trick it was almost too obvious. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally grew the courage to look into the shapeshifter's bright eyes, they were full of gratitude - something that Severus barely recognised these days. After that, his misgivings faded just enough. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-thank-you," Severus stammered, as he felt the familiar weight of his satchel back in his arms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no!" the shapeshifter exclaimed, "It is I who should be thanking you! If not for you, I would surely have died! But how ever did you heal me so quickly?" It opened its robe again, this time revealing far more of its (very human-looking) body than was necessary. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please...just..." -Severus' nerves really could not cope with the sight of partial nudity along with everything else- "just sit down!" it sounded like more of an order than an invitation, but the shapeshifter seemed delighted, nonetheless. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of it happily sat in Severus' tiny chair was a strange one indeed. It soon busied itself by gazing about the room, taking in dusty books that covered most of the walls and seemingly endless bunches of herbs and dried flowers that hung from every rafter. For a moment, it looked like any other guest. It was certainly the politest one Severus had had in a long time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Severus knew what he was doing, he asked, "Can I get you some tea?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" The expression on thing's face went from one of happiness to something akin to pure joy. "I do not remember the last time I enjoyed a cup of tea!"</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An unwelcome visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What are you?" Severus asked, once he had placed a very shaky cup of tea in front of the thing he had somehow invited into his home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" The creature asked, appearing genuinely confused by the question. "I'm a man, of course."  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tricks won't work on me, beast!" Severus hissed. He did not enjoy being taken for a fool at the best of times. "I saw what you became! You are some sort of...wolf." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The creature slurped its tea before answering and Severus got the impression it was choosing its words carefully. "I am only a wolf when I put on my skin. Right now, I am as human as you are." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus snorted in disbelief. "And when did you happen to come across this magical skin?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm...you know, it's been so long I can't quite remember. Perhaps I've always had it." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus made another disparaging noise, but it is unlikely the creature heard it through its incredibly loud gulping of its tea. (It certainly had the manners of a wolf.) Thinking it unlikely he was going to get an honest answer even if he did push the topic, Severus decided to leave it be for now. When he spoke next it was more to himself than the creature. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I had heard whispers of your kind in the village, but...still...I did not believe it." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The creature looked up, curious. "Oh? What whispers have you heard?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hesitated. "That...that you are tricksters. Shapeshifters. That you will say and do anything to lure in those unfortunate enough to wander into your path before you...ah...eat them..." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." The creature's eyes crinkled in amusement. "And you believe that is what I'm doing now?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"To not consider it a possibility would be rather foolish," Severus replied simply. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The creature's laugh was soft and melodic. "I suppose so," it agreed, "but you strike me as a man of logic so answer me this: why would I waste time with meaningless trickery when I could just gobble you up right now?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The creature was right. Severus was, indeed, a logical man. In fact, it was that very logic that kept him sat there in front of the creature in his tiny sitting room, contemplating the steam rising happily from the teapot he'd placed between them, rather than running from his cottage screaming at the top of his lungs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps your kind simply enjoy tormenting others for your own amusement," Severus suggested, almost half-heartedly at this point. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." the creature began, tilting its head slightly as if to consider Severus' words, "perhaps Sirius might, but I, for one, certainly take no pleasure in-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sirius?" Severus interrupted. "So, there are more of you?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Living in the woods by myself would be a very lonely life indeed! I can't imagine-" The creature stopped abruptly when it noticed the look Severus was giving him. "Err...not that...I mean...this cottage is lovely"-it made a sweeping motion with both arms, gesturing around the cluttered room-"and I'm sure you prefer your own company anyway..." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus let the creature's words hang in the air for a while. He did enjoy his own company, that much was true, but he was growing awfully weary of it. However, he wasn't going to start confiding his feelings of loneliness to this beast! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," the creature babbled, hurrying to change the subject, "I've been talking so much and I haven't even asked your name!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My n-name? Why do you-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Remus," the creature announced, extending its calloused hand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hesitated once again. He had heard names were powerful things to creatures of the forest. But then, hadn't the shapeshifter just given away his own freely? 'Remus' didn't seem put off by Severus' dithering, just continued to hold out his hand, smiling that charming smile. Gods...but when was the last time someone had smiled at him like that? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus," he replied quickly, deciding he had little option but to concede. Remus' hand felt surprisingly warm gripped in his own. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus beamed and repeated Severus' name a few times, as though he enjoyed the feel of it on his tongue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When it became clear that no ancient curse had been activated, Severus felt safe enough to continue his questioning. "And where is this wolfskin of yours now?" he asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I've hidden it, of course." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," repeated Severus, watching Remus through narrowed eyes as he set about clumsily pouring himself more tea from the pot. Despite himself, Severus was starting to feel at ease around this shapeshifter. Perhaps Remus really was simply grateful for his aid. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How many more of you are there?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A wariness swept over Remus' face for the first time. "In the world? Who can say?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How about just in this forest?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "There are four of us," he eventually said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean to tell me four wolf-creatures live in the forest and I've never come across one of you until now?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no," Remus said, waving his hand dismissively, "They become different animals..." He trailed off then, looking thoughtful. "Actually...they will be wondering where I've got to..." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bizarrely, Severus found himself hoping the shapeshifter wasn't about to announce his departure. There were still so many questions he wanted to ask. Not to mention Remus was the first decent bit of company he had had in who knew how long? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>BANG, BANG, BANG. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A loud hammering at the front door startled them both. They stared dumbly at each other for a few seconds before Severus leapt from his chair. "Alright just...just...act normal," he said before darting away, leaving the shapeshifter looking positively terrified by the prospect. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He got almost to the front door before stopping dead in his tracks; Remus needed clothes. He spun around and dashed back through to the bedroom, grabbed the first pair of trousers he could find and snatched a crumpled shirt from the floor. Remus was on his feet, cloak gaping dangerously again when Severus returned, silently handing him the bundle of clothes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus averted his eyes as Remus stepped awkwardly into them. He seemed to have a bit of difficulty, fumbling with the buttons as the pounding at Severus’ door grew louder still. The anxiety soon grew too much to bear and soon Severus was fastening the last few buttons of the creature's shirt himself and smoothing it down to the best of his ability. Then he sped off to answer the door, heart thumping just as hard as whoever was behind it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the people Severus imagined it could be, Lucius Malfoy was not one of them. The Captain of the Lord’s Guard was far too important a man to concern himself with the small-but-necessary task of checking on the potion's progress each month. (Ensuring Severus was keeping to his end of the bargain, in other words.) </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You." Lucius snapped up his visor, making his glare that much more impactful. "Do you think it is in any way acceptable to keep me waiting?!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gave a small bow that just about passed as sincere. "My deepest apologies, Ser. You caught me at a very delicate part in the brewing process, I'm afraid. It won't happen again." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"See that it doesn't." With a clattering of armour, Lucius pulled off his helmet. With his golden hair and ice-blue eyes he would have made the perfect picture of a handsome knight – had the ugliest of sneers not been plastered across his fine features. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Behind Lucius was a small entourage: all on horseback and dressed in similar armour. Briefly, Severus thought – as he often did – how ridiculous it was that the Lord's men and women dressed themselves up in such a cumbersome manner. There hadn't been a war in decades. Then he remembered the shapeshifting beasts roaming the forest – one of whom he was harbouring in his home right this very moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we get this over with?" Lucius asked impatiently, reminding Severus that he had made no move to grant the Guard Captain entrance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly, Ser. Please follow me." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered the cottage, Severus was surprised to find Remus standing exactly where he'd left him. He appeared rooted to the spot, so stiff he could have been mistaken for some sort of dressmaker's mannequin. But Lucius wasn't fooled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is this?" he asked immediately, one hand gripping the handle of his sword. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ser Lucius, please allow me to introduce my new assistant, Remus." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius narrowed his eyes. "I was not informed of this. Remus who?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus - ah -" Severus' eyes scanned the room before quickly settling on some purple flowers spread out on his cutting table, "Lupin. Remus Lupin." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus held out his hand the exact same way he had to Severus earlier and said, a little too loudly, "Pleased to meet you!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius' sneer became even more pronounced as he brushed past the offending hand without a word. He made his way purposefully to Severus' workroom, knocking over anything that wasn't nailed down with his bulky armour as he did. Whether he was unaware or simply uncaring, it was difficult to say. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to see why the townsfolk said that Severus was a witch. The tiny room he worked in was windowless, lit only with the light from a few hanging lamps. The walls were lined with row after row of jars filled with all kinds of strange and slimy ingredients along with a few twisted specimens floating in murky fluid that glinted menacingly in the candlelight. Wicked-looking knives of all sizes were scattered across his table and a - what looked to be a human - skull was nestled in amongst various bushels of dried plants. The final touch was the large, cast-iron cauldron sat proudly in the very centre, a faint blue steam rising from it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All of this had a reasonable explanation, of course; the ceaseless demands of the townsfolk were so great, a cauldron was the only thing large enough to accommodate his orders; sunlight tended to interfere with potion making and damage his carefully stored ingredients so Severus elected to work in semi-darkness; the skull, which was indeed human, had been acquired from a scholar and was a useful aid in Severus' study of anatomy; the specimens...well...they were mostly just for personal interest...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius, now extremely careful not to touch anything, made his way slowly to the cauldron and peered inside. "I was told it should be a deep crimson by now." He snapped up to glare at Severus again. "What is the reason for this delay? Surely if you have an assistant, things should be proceeding twice as fast?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus felt a twinge of annoyance at Lucius' idiocy, but, considering their precarious situation, he decided that launching into a lecture on the complexities of potion-making would be unwise. While he was busy trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, Remus spoke up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We have been experimenting with the yarrow's healing properties, testing different crushing methods and the like." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius turned his gaze on Remus, scrutinising him closely. "And?" he demanded. "Have you had success?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, but we remain hopeful," Remus replied, his polite smile a complete contrast to the hard stare Lucius was giving him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Your hope means very little to me,” Lucius said coldly. “Next ti-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucius!" A woman's angry voice rang out, cutting him off. "What is taking so long?!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite,” Lucius </span>
  <span>muttered to himself,</span>
  <span> “We've wasted enough time already." Then he barraged his way out of the cottage without waiting for an escort. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And Severus was glad that he did, for it meant that Lucius failed to notice the strange way Remus started to behave the moment he heard the woman's voice. His entire body stiffened with fear and his bright eyes became wild, panicked, and more beast-like that ever. For a moment, Severus feared Remus would turn and flee the same way he had from Severus that very morning. But the trembling creature remained where he stood, allowing Severus to creep after Lucius. It wasn't long until he understood the reason behind Remus' fear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Lucius!" The woman continued her berating of the Guard Captain as he emerged from the cottage. "I want to find whatever hole that beast has crawled into before nightfall!"  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting astride a black mare that seemed as eager to get moving as she was. Like the rest of their group, she too was clad in silver armour but she wore no helmet. Perhaps her great mass of wild, black hair was too big to fit inside one, or perhaps the harshness of her features was more than enough to frighten away any foe that dared cross her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop complaining, Bellatrix. You weren't the one that had to go inside that hovel," Lucius retorted before mounting his own horse with a groan of exertion. "Anyway," he continued, gripping the reins, "I thought you said you had killed it?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I thought I had!" The woman's face grew darker and she gave her horse a hard kick. "You can never be sure with these creatures." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The group of riders began cantering away without a second glance to Severus, standing watching them from the doorway. He could still hear them arguing amongst themselves long after they disappeared into the trees. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm telling you! I killed one of them last week! Shot an arrow straight through its neck." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That was just a normal deer you fool!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tasted like one at any rate!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus waited until their squabbles had faded completely before retreating back inside, wondering how they were able to hunt anything if they always made such a racket. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took another sit down and two more cups of tea with extra honey before Remus was able to speak again. When he finally did, the first thing that came out of his quivering mouth was a stammered 'th-thank-you.' The look that accompanied his words told Severus he was being thanked for more than just his beverage-based generosity: Remus was thanking him for keeping his cover. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turning the creature over to the Lord's Guard would have been the easiest thing to do, not to mention the most sensible. There was still a chance that Remus was dangerous and if Severus had been caught entertaining a shapeshifter in his home, he would have been hanged as a witch for certain. Yes. No doubt shouting for help the moment Lucius had started bashing his door in would have been the wisest course of action. So why hadn't Severus done just that? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, the thought never even occurred to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, just imagining handing this gentle being over to those brutes made Severus sick to his stomach. He watched Remus fiddle with the buttons of his borrowed shirt for a moment, apparently itching to tear it off already. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That woman...she...she was the one who..." Remus gestured down towards his chest, unable to say the words. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had already guessed that the attack had been the work of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had never laid eyes on her until today but he'd heard tales of her in town (whispered almost as quietly as the tales of Severus himself). How she had snaked her way up the Lord's ranks, even going so far as to slither into his bed, some said. How she had many talents – archery, swordplay, threatening those who did not pay their taxes on time – but hunting was her passion. They say she once brought back the head of some monstrosity that was half eagle, half horse. (Severus hadn't believed a word of it, of course, but now he was starting to reconsider.) That little stunt earned Bellatrix the honour of being crowned Chief of the Hunt. And Severus strongly suspected she would stop at nothing until </span>
  <span>Remus'</span>
  <span> head was mounted alongside it somewhere. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You can take the attic room," said Severus, nodding his head in determination. "Well," he continued once he'd noticed Remus' look of utter shock, "it would be rather suspicious if my new assistant just up and vanished, wouldn't it?"</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>